Some companies use one or more development environments, test environments, verification environments, and production environments during a product development lifecycle of a product. Examples of a product are a software product, a software-as-a-service (“SaaS”) product, or a hardware product. An environment used in the product development lifecycle usually includes a particular configuration of hardware, software, and operating system. Various environments (also called “fabrics”) comprise one or more physical or virtual machines, as well as certain software, that are dedicated to a particular purpose or functionality. At different times in the product development lifecycle, the functionality of a product may be tested based on collecting and analyzing performance data of the hardware, the application or service, the network, the database, etc. that are part of an environment. The performance data may be in the form of logs or exceptions that are captured, for example, during the execution of a piece of software code, the running of a service, or the occurrence of hardware- or configuration-related events. An exception is an anomalous or exceptional event that requires special processing. Traditionally, companies access log files from a production system, index the logs using an indexer, and allow users to browse the logs. An exception or log repository that includes large numbers of exceptions or log files generated in a number of environments may be hard to manage and slow to access. The storing of numerous copies of the same (or similar) exceptions or logs may also complicate the task of deriving useful information based on the exception or log data stored in the repository.